Scavenger Hunt
by degrassiderikdrake1075844
Summary: What happens when Derek and Casey are in charge of Marti's Bday party, and Scavenger hunt? you have to read to find out I PROMISE that you'll love it, I know I do!


**Disclaimer: I don't add the show, just the story, and the idea, which is TOTALLY mine, I plan this to be a chapter fic, of at least 13 chapters, maybe more, maybe sadly less, but probably a better chance of more then of less.**

**Scavenger Hunt:**

It was a regular Saturday morning at the Venturi-Macdonald household, or as Casey insisted on calling it, the Macdonald-Venturi household. Well actually, it wasn't because for some strange reason Derek was up at 7:30.

**Saturday at 7:30:**

"DER-EK!" was the scream you could hear coming from the kitchen. Yes it was happening again. You would think after sooooooo many times of telling him not to drink of the milk carton, well you would think, HE WOULDN'T FREAKING DRINK OUT OF THE MILK CARTON. But no, that was not his way. He would not listen to Casey Macdonald. If he listened to her then that would give her pleasure. He didn't want to give her pleasure. He wanted to annoy her. So when she said this all he did was smirk and say, "hey it's not like any one's gonna drink out of it."

Casey rolled her eyes, standing at island, watching him by the refrigerator, "Seriously Derek, you need to get better at math, get this through your head, I will say it slowly so the Derek Venturi brain can comprehend it!" She paused for a second to see Derek pretend to stab his heart and say "ouch you really need to come up with better things to say, you said that to me 2 days ago." He said regaining composure, still holding the milk carton in his hands.

Casey again, rolled her eyes. "Okay, now pay attention because I'm only going to say this once!"

"YOU-----ARE-----NOT-----THE-----ONLY-----ONE-----IN-----THIS-----HOUSE------WHO-----DRINKS-----MILK!"

Derek looked at Casey, and started to move towards her, when he was right by her and the trash can, he spoke "actually first off the reason, I drank out of this milk is that I would be the only one drinking out of this one." He shook the milk carton, and then you could tell it was empty. He leaned to throw it in the trashcan right by her, and when he was throwing it away, and his mouth was right by her ear, he spoke again, "and second if I remember correctly on the last test in math, I actually got a higher, score, meaning I'm better in math then you." After he said that, he quickly moved, feeling a tingle through his whole body as he moved away from her.

After he had said that Casey just stood there for a second, stunned she couldn't believe him. After he had moved she had felt that same tingle go all through her body. She then broke the silence, "You know there BETTER be more milk in that refrigerator, if you don't have a death wish!" she yelled at him when he was almost out of the kitchen already. She then moved to the refrigerator, opening it, and sighing of relief when she saw a brand new carton of milk.

Derek and Casey had now moved to the living room. Derek was sitting his chair, like usual and Casey had taken a place on the couch. That's when Casey asked. "Why are you up so early anyways? You usually don't get up 'til like 12 on a Saturday, heck you don't ever get up at that time during the week!"

Derek couldn't tell her the real reason; I mean what he supposed to say. _I had a dream about you, where we were married, and we were about 40 years old, and you ended up dieing leaving me all alone and it was the worse dream I had ever had, not because we were married, but because I truly don't know what I'd do without you in my life? _HA! Derek couldn't say that. One, Casey would then know that he actually liked her, and two, Casey would probably laugh and use that as ammo, for the rest of both of their lives, and three, he didn't want to sound like a sap, I mean after all this is DEREK we are talking about, as he would say, he's a "Man's Man, all he care about is food and sport!" Which was not true at all, he actually cared about a lot of things. But he would never tell anyone that.

"HELLO earth to Derek! And you call ME Space Case? GOSH!" Derek then shook his head, and asked "What'd you say again?" Pretending like he didn't her the first time.

"I said what are you doing up so early?" Casey said again, this time sounding annoyed.

"I don't think that's any of your business but if you MUST know, Princess Casey, I had a nightmare!" He finally said.

"Aw poor wittle Dereka had a nightmare, what was it about?" Casey asked, hoping that maybe it was like the nightmare she had last night about them being married when they were about 40 and him dieing leaving her all alone, yet the nightmare had not been them being married, but instead, it had been that she truly didn't know what to do without him.

Derek couldn't tell the truth; he thought fast, he then decided to just tell part of the truth. Well first off you were in it!"

Casey then thinking she knew what he meant, AKA, seeing her in any of his dreams was a nightmare, was truly offended at this point. She took a pillow and walked over to his chair, hitting him with a pillow. He then grabbed a pillow too, before they knew it, they were a pillow fight. Then the pillows fell out of their hands. They then looked into each others eyes, both thinking they were about to kiss when, they heard a noise coming down the stair, and then hearing a little voice to go with it. It was Marti. She was in rainbow skirt outfit, with shoes and a hair band to match. She ran to Derek. She then jumped up into his arms, and he caught her. "SMEREK!" She said. "I bet you don't know what today is!" She said joking with him.

Derek started pretending like he didn't. "Hmm you know Smarti, I really can't think of any reason of why today would be important. Can you Case?" He asked her, winking so she would know what to do.

"You know, I really can't think of" she then pretended like she was thinking. After a second she snapped her fingers pretending she remembered something. "You know what now that I think of it I think it's somebody's birthday." Marti then smiled at this. That's when Derek said. "Yea, its Emily's right?"

"No hers was in August, hmm, oh yeah! They live here don't they?" Marti then smiled and nodded. "It's Edwin of course!" She said.

Marti was now annoyed. "No sillies! It's my birthday!'

They then both put fake surprised looks on their faces. "NO WAY!" they both said.

Derek then said "hmmm how old are you today, 2, right?"

"SMEREK! I'm eight!"

"Nu-uh she is sooooooo lying I think she needs to be punished for lying" Casey said. They then both nodded. Derek sat her down on the couch and they both started tickling her.

They both couldn't believe how Marti made them both want to act so sweet to each other. They were really bonding right now. They had no idea why though. Finally after they were done with that, and it 10 o'clock and the three of them were watching morning cartoons, everyone came downstairs. "Derek, Casey, you guys DO remember that you guys were in charge of Marti's party, right?" Nora asked.

"Yes we did, even though I did most of the work" Casey said, glaring at Derek.

"HEY! I only did that because I know your sooooooo much better at this planning thing, anyways Edwin and I handled the main surprise for the kids. He said, grinning.

"Ok good, well George and I unfortunately have to go, I cannot BELIEVE we have to go somewhere on Marti's birthday!" Nora said annoyed. They all said goodbye to each other. Until it was only, Derek, Casey, Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie left in the house.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I love the cuteness in this story! ******


End file.
